Requiem for a Reploid  The MMZ Revision Script
by AzureDevil
Summary: A script fic of what  I discovered to be  a fix fic. This was supposed to be an adaptation for  ideally  a flash movie, but I settled for a fandub. That died horribly in a fire. Someday I'll give this the justice this deserves...someday...
1. Chapter 1

**REQUIEM FOR A REPLOID - CHAPTER 1: A New Hope**

**Scene 1: A Rough Start**

(Story begins with Ciel narrating)

Ciel: In this day and age, people live in the ideal world they know as Neo Arcadia. Yet within their freedom, the machines that built the backbone of that utopia, Reploids, are being persecuted and executed for the smallest impurities...it's a pitiful age. As of now, we are in search of a legendary hero, lost in a forest time forgot. Only…I wish it were.

*cuts to the Pantheon chasing down Ciel and her guards*

Ciel: *panting as she runs through the forest*

*cutting to within Neo Arcadian headquarters*

Neo Arcadian Operating System: Attention – a resistance group has been spotted in Area 56. Requesting immediate dispatch…

*after some running, we cut to some soldiers firing at a Golem*

Soldier: W-what are these things? How can we fight them when we can't even make a scratch?

*Golem readies a laser*

Soldier: Oh dear lord-

*group of soldiers get cut in half* (record death yells)

*after some more gunfire, Ciel and her group encounter a door and catch their breath*

Pantheon (on Radio): We've lost them on our scanner. Soldiers, execute regular scouting protocol. Move out!

Milan (soldier): Whoa, what a door…wonder if it's to keep us out, or something horrible in…

Ciel: I guess there's only one way to find out. Let's get this door open.

Soldier: Y-yes ma'am! Now, let's see…*looking for an access panel* Ah, good, the panel's still working. Give me a minute to crack this. Hey, Passy-

Milan (soldier): Hey, you know better than that!

Soldier: Yeah, right…

*the soldier starts hacking the access panel, typing*

Ciel: Okay, but try to hurry up. We don't know when the pantheon will be back.

Passy: Ciel, I notice a strong presence-

*static noises pop up on the monitor*

Zero: What are you doing? You don't belong here…get out.

Soldier: Something's on the monitor, Ciel!

Ciel: *curious* Is it…talking to us?

Zero: I've only caused trouble for everyone…I'm no legend…so go back where you came from!

*monitor explodes*

Soldier: (surprised) It…exploded…in my face? *angry* That's it, this door's going down! *rigs bombs* Lousy piece of equipment…

Passy: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Ciel: Hey! We need to keep a-

*door explodes*

Soldier: Haha, got it!

NAOS (Neo Arcadian Operating System): Attention all units! A small explosion has been detected. The coordinates will be sent to your HUD.

Pantheon (on Radio): You heard HQ. Remember, exercise caution when apprehending the subject.

Passy: *listening to radio* We've been spotted!

Soldier: Pssh, don't worry about it. I'll take care of them! *shooting* Now, who wants some! How about you! Or you!

Milan: So, where's this body?

Ciel: *mildly surprised gasp*

Milan: This…this is…

*screen changes to a picture of zero, in a hibernation state*

Zero: *mumbling* Iris…no…you don't…belong here…

Ciel: *disturbed* This…must be Zero…

Milan: Well…at least we found him! Now, how do we get him loo-

*soldier hits an EMP force field, soldier yells in pain*

Passy: It's protected by an EMP field…probably to prevent reploid grave robbers.

Milan: Shoot…now what do we do…?

Soldier: Guys…guys!

*camera focuses on the soldier guarding the door*

Soldier: I need back- *shot* AAAHH!

Pantheon: There they are! Fire!

Milan: Behind me! Oh great, we're cornered! We need to evacuate!

Ciel: But…but…

Milan: Don't argue with me! *shot* GAH!

Ciel: *shrieks* Milan!

Passy: Ciel!

*while Ciel is hyperventilating from the trauma*

Pantheon Soldier 1: X-29301, what's your status?

X-29301: All units either killed or captured. We've got one in captivity.

Pantheon Soldier 1: Good work. Inform the NAOS the statistics, send that soldier off to the recycling facility, and we'll be going out with you after we contain the human.

Passy: Ciel, snap out of it!

Ciel: *stops hyperventilating* Huh?

Passy: Ciel, please use my power…you don't have a choice.

Ciel: But…Passy, if you do that, you'll…

Passy: Don't worry. Besides, everybody at the base is counting on you to come back!

Pantheon Soldier 1: So, what are the Democrats gonna do with her?

Pantheon Soldier 2: Well, humans can't be taken apart and reused like us, but there's one place that'll fix their behavior right up.

Pantheon Soldier 1: Like where? An asylum?

Pantheon Soldier 2: Nope…_prison_.

Ciel: …Thank you, Passy…I'm sorry.

*Ciel holds her arms up*

Pantheon Soldier 1: *startled* Careful, she's got a cyber elf!

Pantheon Soldier 2: Easy, we're not here to kill you!

Passy: No, I'm grateful for helping you…good-bye.

*Ciel launches the cyber elf into the EMP shield*

Security OS: Security system deactivated. Disengaging locks.

*cuts to Zero within his mind*

Zero: Please, Iris, you shouldn't be here! I don't want to see you get hurt. You're not made for combat, so stop-

*a horrifying figure appears behind Iris*

Zero: Iris, behind you! Run! *startled* ...don't you see it?

*Iris turns around, stares, then shakes her head*

Zero: No…Iris, don't listen to it! It only wants you dead!

*the figure readies his weapon*

Zero: You…GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!

*Zero is enveloped in light, and the focus shifts back on reality*

Ciel: *amazed* Zero…has been resurrected…

Zero: *breathing heavily, awakening from a nightmare*

Pantheon: You're gonna pay for that, you delinquent!

Ciel: *terrified by the guards* Help me…please…

Zero: …all right, who's first?

**Scene 2: Rescue**

Pantheon Soldier 1: C'mon, fire you blasted gun! *notices the other soldiers* You try your weapons!

Pantheon Soldiers 2 and 3: We can't, it's jammed!

Zero: *grabbing a weapon* Ah, here we go…*charging* grrraaaah!

Pantheon Soldier 1: Aaah!

Pantheon Soldier 2: Help!

Pantheon Soldier 3: Reinforcements!

Zero: *looking around* …What happened here?

Ciel: A lot of things. We've been trying to find you for help, but all of our troops are gone now. I need to get out of here to the resistance, because-

Zero: Calm down. *jokingly* Besides, I wouldn't turn down a damsel in distress.

Ciel: *meekly* …Th-thank you…

*they encounter an insect hive*

Zero: Stay here, I'll clean them out! *after hive is destroyed* …after you.

*when encountering a ceiling spider*

Zero: Stay back! And…gotcha!

Ciel: *small gasp* Zero!

Zero: Got it!

Ciel: Thanks.

*when encountering spider hive at 4:20*

Zero: Okay, I've got this! Now come on you little- *hit* gah!

Ciel: Zero!

Zero: Just give me…a sec!

*Zero destroys the rogue spider*

Zero: Heh…guess I'm just a bit rusty.

*4:29*

Pantheon 4: There they are! Now get your clubs out and let's-

Pantheon 5: *on radio* Command, we've spotted 2 targets in an unknown lab, requesting a golem! Sending you the coord-

Zero: *after shooting* Don't know if we can sneak around anymore…

Ciel: We can still make it. I remember a door at the end of this hallway-

Zero: Hold it! I have an idea…

Pantheon: Dang it, we've got-

*explosion*

Zero: Not your problem!

Ciel: Zero!

Zero: Don't worry- *noticing he grabbed a cyber elf* hey, what's this?

Ciel: Oh, that? That's called a cyber elf.

Zero: Huh?

Ciel: How do I say it…it's like the programming in that monitor, only in a physical form.

Zero: Hmm…Pfft, whatever you say…

*when they encounter the dead end*

Ciel: Shoot! We must have taken a wrong turn. But where…?

**Scene 3: You're Not In Kansas Anymore**

*floor crumbles beneath Ciel, Ciel shrieks*

Zero: Gotcha!

Ciel: *excited, calming down* You…you…thank you… *sigh* This place looks like a pre-historic laboratory. If we're lucky, we could find a trans-server to warp us back to the resistance base.

Zero: So, about this base you have…

*they come across a dead end*

Ciel: Oh great, the passageway's collapsed…should we go back?

*Zero hears mechanized sounds via enhanced hearing*

Zero: *gasp* Get back!

*a hand busts through the rubble to grab Ciel, Ciel shrieks, then Zero runs to find her in a golem's grasp*

Ciel: Zero! Don't fight it, run! You can't shoot it with your gun!

Zero: Only one way to find out!

*after some fighting with the golem*

Zero: …dang it! *noticing something strange* Huh?

*suddenly, a hilt flies from a computer, and extends a plasma-like blade*

X: Use this, Zero.

Zero: Wait, who are you?

X: Hurry…you have to save her. Don't waste time!

Zero: A-all right! Now, I've gotta use this right, or I might split Ciel in- *hit by laser* gah!

*time freezes, showing Zero's subconscious*

Storm Eagle: *teaching* Zero, the first thing you need to know about a sword is that it's no different from any other weapon. Like a knife or a gun, the strength of the sword depends on the wielder, to strike critical points on the enemy…

*time resumes*

Zero: *focusing* Find a point…then SLASH!

*golem is struck at the throat, then explodes*

Zero: *sigh* …whew…

Ciel: I…I can't believe you were able to destroy that golem…* excited* we were right! You MUST be Zero, the legendary reploid from the Maverick Wars!

Zero: *confused* Zero…is that…my name?

*Zero experiences a flashback*

X: *solemn* Zero…if I ever become a maverick …will you terminate me?

*ending flashback*

Zero: *in pain* Ugh…I can't remember…

Ciel: Just relax for a minute. You have hibernation sickness. It's a miracle to get you up and running so soon…I apologize for forcing you to wake up. And…thank you for saying me. My name is Ciel, and I'm a scientist that majors in Reploid Engineering. We should go back to the base, before more of the Pantheon arrive.

Zero: But…what if I'm not the person you're looking for?

Ciel: Hmm…Really? Then who else would have saved me from that golem?

*Ciel exits, Zero starts to exit…*

Zero: Why did that voice…sound so familiar?

*Zero catches up with Ciel*

Zero: So this…is the trans-server?

Ciel: Yep, and it's still active. So, you get on there, use the control pad on the side, and select the resistance base. Don't worry, I made it easy for you!

Zero: Okay, I see the panel… *starts getting weirded out* So…like this?

**End of Episode 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Requiem for a Reploid, Chapter 2

A Run-down Lot

*After getting through the Trans Server, Ciel and Zero take a small rest from the experience they had that day. Eight hours later, we open with Zero talking to Ciel, at the base of operations...*

Ciel: Welcome to our Resistance Base, Zero. This is a shelter for the injured Reploids who are suspected of being Mavericks. We have fought so hard to survive... However, we know that the end is coming... But that's why we have been searching for you. You are our last and only hope. Most think you're a myth, a fairytale told to children to easy them to sleep. However, a few still believed in your existence and have looked for you... You ARE Zero, the legendary Reploid who fought with X to save the world 100 years ago.

Zero: X...? That name sounds familiar.

Ciel: X...is now the leader of Neo Arcadia, and he's trying to retire all of us.

Zero: X is trying to... retire you...?

Ciel: His plans have already begun. Many innocent Reploids are being retired as we speak... We need your help. Our future depends on you...Please...

*Zero takes a moment to think for an answer*

Zero: (Honestly, I don't think I'm up for it. Even if I am this super soldier, I must be ancient technology compared to what X has this day and age...

*As Zero thought, he suddenly remembered Ciel mentioning they were accused of being mavericks. Suddenly, his mind was more alert and suspicious about the predicament he's in. Why did they choose a decaying base? Why did only a 12-year-old girl to represent as the base commander? He needed to know more...for all he knew, his next mission would be a terrorist attack*

Zero: (Wait, did she just say mavericks? For all I know, this girl might be a hostage, fooling me to fight on _their _side! (beat) ...Either way, I'll need to know about who I'm helping.) Sorry, I can't right now. I just...*groan* I just don't know.

Ciel: I understand... You need time to think about it. Okay then, we'll find a way to work it out by ourselves. You can try visiting Cerveau downstairs; maybe he can give you a tune-up. Still, if you change your mind... please talk to me... Okay?

Zero: Thanks.

*Zero proceeds down the elevator, and looks around to see the base's condition. He spots a familiar sign as he reached one of the levels*

Zero: (Wow...I think I remember this place...didn't this used to be on the list of the top 100 cleanest cities on the planet when I was around? Man time is a bitch.)

*Zero heads to the bottom floor, and makes his way to a run-down shack. As he makes his way inside, we see Cerveau running about, testing gadgets left and right*

Zero: Uh...hi. Ciel said you could give me a tune-up...

Cerveau: Sorry, I'm busy with a couple –engagements-, just come back later...

*Cerveau turns around to face Zero, and immediately drops his pen*

Cerveau: *Amazement* Wow...so you're Zero, huh? I never thought I'd get to meet you...

Zero: Hold up...you called me Zero? I don't remember you...

Cerveau: Well, you're a living legend for the scientific community! For instance...that Z-saber, when properly tuned, has unlimited potential for upgrading! And your system can adapt for other weapons too. Did you notice that gun you have shooting plasma instead of regular rounds?

Zero: Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy. (How does _he _know that?) But...I did notice. I just picked up this gun on the battlefield, and I checked the clip. The only thing that would allow me to fire buster shots was a backup battery that shoots stun rounds.

Cerveau: Astounding...can I see that gun?

Zero: Uh, sure...

*The screen blacks out as Zero puts his gun on the table*

Cerveau: Sorry for being rude back there, I got a little too carried away and jumped to conclusions. Heh heh...Well, I'll examine this in a second. You still have your Z-saber on you, right? I'm sure if you keep practicing with it, your combat experience will come back to you eventually.

Zero: One more thing, Doc. While I was with Ciel, I picked up this thing called a...a "Cyber-Elf". Know what this thing is?

Cerveau: Well, I wouldn't know a better way to describe it than Ciel could...but I know a girl next to the e-crystal storage room that knows a lot more on the subject than I do. Try talking to her.

Zero: (Another girl? A… A… "Cyber Elf" know-it-all? If they are a Maverick clan, they must be nuts.) Thanks, Doc.

*Zero turns to leave*

Cerveau: The name's Cerveau!

Zero: Got it!

*As Zero heads for the elevator, Hibou, in a corner, looks up to find a new stranger. Desperate for sustenance, he tries to call out to Zero...*

Hibou: *weakly* H-hey, sir...

*The words were too faint to reach Zero, as he had other matters on his mind...*

Zero: (So far, nobody seems suspicious...could they really be Mavericks? Maybe ^"Irregular", but nothing to be killed over.)

^Irregular (personal definition) – the politically correct term for dysfunctional reploids. Rarely used, due to most Irregulars being accused of Terrorism

*As Zero was halfway to Alouette's room, Zero hears a soldier trying to grab his attention*

T. S. Soldier: Hey, Zero! I want to tell you something!

*Zero backs up the elevator to the "Trance" level to see this soldier*

T. S. Soldier: Sorry to bother you, but I just want to thank you for saving Dr. Ciel. By the way... Know how to use a Trans Server?

Zero: Well, Ciel tried to explain it to me, but I didn't get all the details.

T. S. Soldier: Let me explain. A Trans Server basically moves something to someplace. It can transfer you to wherever you've been.

Zero: So, that's all it does?

T. S. Soldier: Oh, that's not all. If you want to download an electronic entity called a Cyber-elf, this is also the place to do that. Some of the Cyber-elves that you capture aren't useable at first. Make sure to give these Cyber-elves Energy Crystals, which you will sometimes find on an enemy. As you feed a Cyber-elf with Energy Crystals, it will grow. Once it is fully grown, anyone can use them. However, once you use a Cyber-elf, it runs out of code and its energy is used up... Remember, they're only

electronic code, but if you treat them poorly, they will turn on you.

Zero: That's...good to know. (beat) *jokingly* Well, at least it's not some magnetic torture device, right?

*Zero then gives off a small laugh with a hint of nervousness. After a second or two, the soldier breaks down into a louder, more genuine laugh. A few larks later, the soldier calms down enough to say...*

T. S. Soldier: Don't worry, we haven't had any casualties yet, but the price we paid for it, we might as well have!

*As the soldier breaks into a stronger laugh, Zero stands dead silent, as he observes the soldier, not quite understanding the humor behind this. It's obvious that these soldiers haven't been around long enough to know what a malfunction is like...the chuckles slows down until it disappears*

Zero: All right, thanks for the help!

*Zero heads back to the elevator, still intent on seeing this "girl". Even though the soldier down the elevator explained some details about cyber elves, but one question still remains...how did they get here while he was gone? The elevator rises to level 1, where Zero is greeted by Alouette.*

Alouette: Huh? Who's that? *gasp* Oh cool, it's Zero! Hey! Over here, Zero!

Zero: Oh, hey.

Alouette: Um...nice to meet you. You're the one that saved Ciel, didn't you?

Zero: Yeah. So, I heard there was a little girl that knows about Cyber Elves...

Alouette: My name's Alouette. Ciel gave me that name.

Zero: *genuine* Oh, seems cute. So, my question is, some of the guys have told me what Cyber Elves are, but they just gave me generalizations. I want to know all the facts.

Alouette: Sure. All right, since I heard you're new to this, Cyber Elves aren't like reploids. Instead of being built from metal, they're actually power cells using their own data to show

a picture of themselves. They're creatures so smart, even though they're made from a string of programs, they're more than that. It's almost like a reploid's ghost!

Zero: So, Cyber-Elves come from a reploid after it dies...?

Alouette: No no no! Well, wait... (beat) Hmm...what I'm trying to say is, they're as smart as a reploid, but can't do much, like push things. But, they can do neat things with robots. There are three types that do different tricks.

Zero: *nodding* Okay, I'm listening.

Alouette: First are nurse elves. They help with how a reploid uses fuel, and give them more power to do things like, take more damage. They even use their power to absorb into the person they're helping to give them extra energy.

Zero: Sounds like something I could use.

Alouette: Next are Animal Elves. They can make reploids do stuff they couldn't normally do by themselves, like climb up walls easier, run faster, and even run on spikes!

Zero: Nice...

Alouette: Finally, there are Hacker Elves. Those Pantheon meanies really hate these ones, these elves can stop them in their tracks for over a minute by getting under their skin! They can also eat up bullets like they were food pellets, and turn down a reploid's strength inside-out!

Zero: That's...pretty cool. So, know where I find these guys? This will be the perfect way to get back in shape...

Alouette: *frustrated* No! You can't do that!

Zero: Whoa, didn't mean to step on a toe here...

Alouette: If you use them like that, they die! (beat) ...and everybody in Neo Arcadia treats them like that...like they were dirt...

Zero: *empathetic* I'm sorry if I hurt you, I...I just didn't know they worked like that. (beat) Tell you what, if I find any the next time I help Ciel, I'll give them straight to you!

Alouette: ...promise?

Zero: *smiling* Promise!

*Zero heads back for the elevator and goes downward, surprised at what he said to cheer the girl up.*

Zero: (Jeez, why am I such a softie sometimes? I just had to make a promise that I would regret...still, these people aren't that bad. Heck, I'm not even sure they would last in a real war! (beat) Speaking of war, better go check on Cerveau...)

*Halfway down the elevator, a seemingly-old man raises his voice to beckon to Zero...*

Andrew: Young man, over here! Let me look at your face!

*Zero stops the elevator and draws closer. Andrew then grabs Zero by the chin and examines him closely, as an appraiser would gaze at a statue for value*

Andrew: I don't think I recall you from before...say, are you a new recruit? *Andrew then lets go*

Zero: *scratching his head* Yeah, I guess you can say that...so, what's your name?

Andrew: They call me Andrew, my boy, and I whip these young'uns some fighting spirit! Now, I might not have done service time, but you never know what you'll need when you're out there.

Zero: I'm sure that's...helpful.

Andrew: ...say, son, would you like to hear a short story?

Zero: *nervous* W-well, uh, I just heard Cerveau needs me downstairs, and after that I've got to help Ciel. So...maybe later.

Andrew: ...all right, but remember, you're going to have to destroy several patheon if you expect to keep pace with the others!

*Zero finally goes down the elevator to the engine room. On his way down, Hibou spots him again. Learning from last time, he lets out a stronger call...*

Hibou: S-Sir! I'm over here!

*Zero finally notices Hibou, back hunched against a concrete wall. Even though he appears barrel-chested, he doesn't act like he ate a large meal...on the contrary, he moves like someone on the third day of starvation. Zero rushes over to Hibou with many apologies...*

Zero: Oh, I-I'm sorry I didn't see you back there! I swear, I wasn't trying to be cruel!

Hibou: *melancholic* ...crystals...do you have e-crystals?

Zero: No problem. How many?

Hibou: About...250 units.

Zero: *searching his pockets*...They're the blue containers, right?

Hibou: Uh-huh...

Zero: Okay, got them. *counting* But I don't think I have 250...maybe around 100. But I'm sure you can manage.

*Hibou takes a glance at Zero's e-crystals. He tried to be reasonable…but how could he live off so few? Was this man playfully condescending him, like all the others? "Dance, gorilla, dance!" He could hear the mockery a mile away…The rage slowly bubbled up, unable to be contained…*

Hibou: ...That's all? What do you take me for? *He knocks them over with the back of his hand* That wouldn't even make an old fart feel full! *glaring* I bet you already ate half of them, hippie!

Zero: Fine, be that way, loser!

*Zero then rushes off to Cerveau's house. As Zero closes the door, we can hear Hibou suffering.*

Hibou: So...hungry...

*Cerveau looks up from his schematics and at Zero, and lets out a chuckle*

Cerveau: Guess you already met Hibou, huh?

Zero: That's the fatso's name?

Cerveau: Believe it or not, he's actually big-boned. When he has energy, he's not a bad guy. In fact, with the e-crystals he melts in his belly, he's three times stronger than the soldiers around here, and can take one heck of a beating! However, that

makes his fuel sensors a little touchy as well. He gets a little...hysterical.

Zero: Bet that's got to do with how he ended up here?

Cerveau: He was caught by the Pantheon for "Disturbing the Peace", trying to panhandle the citizens. But, I couldn't blame him. Even over here, we don't have enough to keep him satisfied, so he spends his time out of the way..."hibernating".

Zero: Guess that's a common theme around here. Everyone's got a screw loose...

Cerveau: Got to meet the others, huh? Hold on, I'm sure I've got a record somewhere. *He pulls out a tablet from a pile of hardware* Let's see..."Al-013, privately-owned reploid for a wealthy family. Arrested for trespassing into a power plant and destroying cyber-elf harnesses. Subject was very hostile, but easily dealt with. Sentenced to retirement, for unreasonable time and resources to cure behavioral problems."

Zero: *whistle* That girl's got guts.

Cerveau: "Au-073, worker-class reploid, manager of a packaging facility. Arrested for suspicion of assisting Mavericks via rigging the mailing system. Subject claims he has no memory, even though the package was sent 5 days before questioning. Further testing of the subject reveals no problems with cognition or memory."

Zero: Guess that leaves just you.

Cerveau: Well, if you insist... *ahem* "Ce-058, reploid scientist. One of the main scientists of Neo Arcadia's R&D Department. Arrested for using network for illegal and personal use."

Zero: Must have been worth it.

Cerveau: Just one torrent. If one of the guys sees you, they try to ask for a seed, but if one big-shot gets a look, _then _they give you the fire and brimstone.

Zero: *laughing* If you were around in my day, all you would've needed was one day in solitary!

Cerveau: *sigh* Yeah, it's weird, huh? Guys like you don't have to worry about stuff like that. Once you set a name for yourself, you're set for life! (beat) ...But, the one thing that perplexes me is how people like Ciel can turn our direction and help us, even though she had a name...and lost it for our sake. Heck, even the reason why we're not blasted to bits with a missile is because of her. Her guardians are paying a huge reward for her return, and even if Neo Arcadia claims she died accidentally, the press will make it the scoop of the century. "Scientist prodigy, wiped out by big bang!"

Zero: So, is she the only leader around here?

Cerveau: Surprisingly, yes. Ever since she organized this resistance, she made every call, every decision, every meeting...I wouldn't be surprised if she dreamed of someone else doing the dirty work. She's only twelve, too...she's a piece of work, all right.

Zero: *sigh*

Cerveau: Now, I know it's a lot to ask someone like you to do something that goes against everything he was raised by. If I was a maverick hunter, this would be the closest thing to be called a slave. At least look at the bright side; there's one girl waiting for you in a fortress, once this is all over.

*Zero couldn't help but laugh at that one. Ever since he woke up, he knows this gag would never end. Cerveau extends his hand, and Zero responds back with a handshake*

Zero: Besides, I'm not much of a pencil-pusher. Tell that to my record, I've been a daredevil more times than you could count.

*Zero lets go of his grip, then starts to face the door*

Cerveau: All right, just remember not to die on me!

*Zero then heads for the door, and once he does, the scene fades out*

FIN


End file.
